The present invention relates generally to brackets, and more particularly to a molded side bracket for netting.
Consumers continually seek more efficient, convenient and versatile ways to transport or store contents to be stowed in a motor vehicle such as a van, automobile, four wheel drive off-the-road vehicle, closet, or the like. Conventional means of stowage transport have consisted mainly in trunk space, beds of pick-up trucks, or the area behind the rear seats in a van. In closets and the like, conventional means of stowage have been shelves, "closet organizers", or simply the closet floor. These means have served their purpose satisfactorily, however, several drawbacks exist.
One disadvantage of the examples cited above is that stowage is freely movable within the stowage compartment, and can be damaged in the event of a sudden stop, or jostling when looking for an item or adding another item to the stowage. Further, conventional stowage transporting/storage means generally have only one large compartment, and it is difficult to transport a mixture of heavy items with more delicate or fragile items. Still further, closet shelves can be very difficult to reach, and "closet organizers" can be quite bulky and space consuming.
One attempt at solving these problems is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,004, issued Aug. 23, 1994. The storage net described therein does solve the aforementioned problems. However, one drawback may exist in that the sides of the netting therein are sewn or similarly assembled. This process may take up to seven to eight minutes to assemble, and requires rather skilled labor to accomplish. This may add undesirable time and cost to manufacturing the product, and may increase the likelihood of rejected goods in the event of mis-sewing.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a side bracket for netting which will advantageously provide manufacturing cost and time savings. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a side bracket for netting which will decrease the likelihood of laborer error, thereby advantageously increasing net/bracket yield. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a side bracket for netting which can accommodate either a single or double panel net, thereby advantageously utilizing a single set of tooling for one or more netting products. Yet still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a side bracket which may be formed from expandable tooling, thereby advantageously utilizing a single set of tooling for variously sized netting products.